Haerent
by Soriangel Villegas D'Monteros
Summary: Hay estaba ella desnuda ante esos ojos grises que la devoraban con la mirada, su piel se erizo cuando sintió la mano de él rozar su zona intima ya no existía duda había sido atrapada por Draco Malfoy, y sus más bajos instintos.
1. Atrapada

**"Haerent"**

**S. Guzmán **

**_Veinticuatros horas antes:_**

_La segunda guerra mágica ya se había iniciado, librando consigo numerosas batallas entre lo que se definía el bien y el mal, y muy lamentable era el hecho que el llamado bando del bien había tenido que cantar muchas veces retirada por verse perdido ante los numerosos mortifagos. _

_ ── ¿Hay alguna estrategia en particular? ── Interrogo Sirius, tomando asiento en una gran mesa redonda en el comedor de la cocina de su mansión, muchos de la orden del fénix negaron bajando sus caras ── Yo no sé ustedes, pero en lo que a mí consigne no me rendiré tan fácilmente ── _

_── No es cuestión de rendirnos, Sirius ── Objeto la cabeza principal de la familia Weasley ── No es por rendirnos o no dar la batalla, es simple razonamiento no, nos queda gente suficiente para enfrentarlos ── _

_── Necesitamos saber cual es su ultimo plan ── Razono Harry Potter _

_── ¿Y como lo sabremos? ── Cuestiono con incredulidad Ronald _

_── Yo creo saber como ── Refuto Hermione, quien se había mantenido en silencio toda la reunión ── Hay que tratar de infiltrarnos ── _

_── ¿Cómo? ── Pregunto con sarcasmo Ronald ── La mayoría de eso malditos, nos reconocerían a kilómetros de distancia ── _

_── Con poción multijugos ── Aclaro rápidamente la castaña _

_…._

Escupió la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca después del golpe que le habían dado, brinco en la silla en la cual la tenían atada jalo fuertemente sus manos y las sogas rompieron su piel, gimió de dolor sonoramente

── No lo intestes más, Granger es inútil ── Aseguro Draco Malfoy, posicionándose a su lado ── Mejor habla antes de que me canse ── La reto con la mirada tenia prácticamente un día completo con ella de rehén y no había podido sacarle la ubicación de Potter.

── ¡Termina de matarme infeliz! ── refuto con odio ── ¡Por que nunca te diré donde esta, Harry! ── Jadeo su rostro con violencia al recibir la segunda bofetada que Draco, le proporcionaba

── ¡HABLA MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA! ── le ordeno perdiendo su poco control, Hermione sonrió con sangre en sus labios

── ¿Crees en serio que te lo diría? Por quien me tomas Malfoy, ¿Por tu padre? Que ni siquiera logro aguantar dos cruciatos cuando soltó la lengua ── confeso con una mueca sarcástica

…

_Los miembros más viejos de la orden sonrieron, tenían un plan bajo la maga pero como seria ejecutado eso no lo tenían claro _

_── Poción multijugos ── Repitió Harry ── ¿Pero de quien? ── _

_── Tiene que ser alguien de cabecilla, alguien importante y en quien Voldemort, confié ── _

_── Lucius Malfoy, su mano derecha ── Puntualizo Hermione, con un aire esperanzador en sus ojos. _

_….._

Draco, se giro con violencia estampando su puño contra la pared dos veces seguidas, había descubierto a Granger, en la habitación de su padre con la ropa de este no tenia que ser muy inteligente para saber que ella estaba utilizando poción multijugos, arremetió contra ella la ato a una de las sillas de la habitación y busco por casi todos los medios sacarle información sobre el paradero de su padre o de Potter.

── ¿Esta muerto? ── Quiso saber tenia una duda interna, ella sonrió satisfecha del efecto que habían causados sus palabras

── No lo sé, tal ves si o tal ves no ──

── ¡Debería acabar contigo de una maldita ves, inmunda! ──

── ¡Que esperas que no lo haces! ── le reto ── ¡Vamos Malfoy, mátame yo no te rogare por mi vida como lo hizo tu padre! ── El rostro de Draco, tomo un color más pálido de lo usual, ella le estaba afirmando lo obvio saco la barita de su abrigo y la apunto al pecho cuando sus labios se movieron ella hablo ── Solo una cosa más, Malfoy ── Había analizado bien las cosas y estaba segura de algo hoy no quería morir ── Si tú me matas cuando el hechizo Avadra Kadavra, toque mi cuerpo los de la orden lo sabrán y mataran a tu padre ── Lo miro fijamente a los ojos, no sabía hace cuanto se había vuelto tan tosca quizás la cercanía a la muerte la había hecho cambiar, Draco abandono la estancia cerrando la puerta con rudeza necesitaba pensar, necesitaba ideas frescas llego hasta el despacho de su padre se dejo caer en la silla y cerro los ojos meditando la situación.

Si él mataba a Granger, su padre moriría y a su madre eso la devastaría " ── Piensa, Draco piensa solo un plan, solo una bendita idea y tu padre se mantendrá con vida ── " Se levanto de la gran silla rápidamente camino hasta la habitación de su padre con rapidez, corriendo prácticamente abrió la puerta estrepitosamente ella levanto la mirada para observarlo, se acerco hasta ella y se acuclillo.

── Bien Granger, yo te perdono la vida y ustedes la de mi padre ──

── Mientras yo este con vida tu padre también lo estará ──

── ¡Déjame terminar de hablar! ── pidió fuera de si ── Yo los ayudare a derrocar al que no debe ser nombrado, solo si ustedes prometen exonerarnos de todo cargo ── Hermione sonrió sutilmente cosa que a él le hostigo

── ¿Y como se supone que cerremos el trato? Yo estoy aquí amarrada a una silla de tu casa ──

── Tú sola te metiste aquí Granger, tú solas saldrás ── Él sonrió frívolamente tenia un plan en mente y eso ello lo deducía.

── ¿Qué quieres a cambio para que me sueltes? ──

── Llévame contigo, no confió en ti primero me pediste que te asesinara que no rogarías por tú vida, sin embargo detuviste mi ataque con tu frase no me arriesgaré a perder a mi padre ni a mi presa ── La castaña cerro los puños alrededor de las patas de silla ── ¿Y bien, Granger? Mi padre podrá morir sien embargo yo te entregaría al señor sufrirás mucho si no hablas, pero morirías de todas formas si hablaras yo te estoy ofreciendo la salvación ── Se paro estirando sus piernas y camino unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la mitad de la habitación

── ¡Esta bien! ── Se rindió la castaña, el se giro calmadamente ella lo enfrento desafiante y con la mirada indomable

── ¿Es irónico no es cierto? Como los papeles se intercambiaron ── Bromeo él, ella lo miro feo mientras sentía como las guardas descaraba su piel él pareció darse cuenta, camino nuevamente hacia ella, rodeo la silla y se agacho observando sus manos ── Veo que te has lastimado ── comento la castaña apretó los labios en un línea recta, las manos de él comenzaron a subir por sus brazos hasta llegar a su cuello, el rubio acomodo su cara en el cuello de la chica aspiro el aroma y aborreció su acto pues la colonia de su padre era el principal olor, ella rio con burla

── ¿Qué pretendes, Malfoy que me acueste contigo? ── le cuestiono

── ¡Eres una excelente bruja, Granger! ── Exclamo las fracciones de burla de la castaña se borraron completamente, ella no estaba dispuesta ha acostarse con Malfoy.

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé tengo cuatro historias sin concluir pero las ideas llegan y las escribo dejándolas para cuando termine alguna historia pero simplemente no me resito. **

**El nombre de la historias es "Atrapados" solo quise jugar un poquito con el latín **


	2. Bajos deseos

**"Haerent"**

**S. Guzmán **

Capitulo II

No dijo más palabras soltó las cuerdas que ataban a la chica, acaricio sus muñecas y la puso de pie, Hermione se resistió solo por un momento él se sentó en la silla y allí estaba ella siendo observando por esas esferas grises que en la envolvían en deseo y lujuria, se puso en pie nuevamente cuando entendió que ella no haría nada sujeto las mangas de la camisa de su padre que ella llevaba puesta y jalo con rudeza terminando de romper la camisa ya rasgada y desequilibrando el beso de la castaña, cerro los ojos con fuerza al sentir la respiración de él rozar su mejilla y aunque sus piernas quisieron fallar cuando sintió la lengua del rubio subir y bajar a lo largo de su cuello se mantuvo firme, quizás acostarse con su enemigo, tendrá un sabor menos insípido en la lengua de lo que ella espera.

Quiso gemir cuando los dientes de él se cerraron en su piel, pero su garganta fue capaz de someter los sonidos de sus cuerdas vocales ahogando los gemidos en su saliva, no podía negarlo su vientre estaba lleno de sensaciones ¡Y que sensaciones! Que simplemente la estaban enloqueciendo, porque era la primera vez que lograba sentir todo aquello y no es que el sexo con su novio fuese malo solo que el hecho de que ese encuentro fuera casi contra su voluntad lo hacia más morboso y tentador.

Había algo, algo que por mas que quisiera no le permitía abofetearlo y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo mantenerse fija para seguir experimentando, abrió los ojos al momento en el que él desabrocho su pantalón y esta callo con tanta ligereza que a ella le pareció perturbador, estaba hay siendo besada por él sin poderse resistir, él la dejo momentáneamente quitándose su túnica junto con su corbata y camisa la jalo nuevamente hacia él respirando en su cabello bajo hasta su oído, ella se erizo ante tanta complicidad.

── _Te penetrare con tanta fuerza que sentirás partirte en dos_ ── Sonrió al terminar su frase y busco los labios de la castaña quienes se entregaron a los suyos sin ninguna prologa.

── ¡DRACO! ── Narcissa interrumpió en su habitación buscando a su hijo con suma preocupación detuvo en seco su andar al divisar a la chica entre los brazos de su hijo ── ¿Qué falta de respeto es esta? ── Interrogo con fiereza el rubio quien se ya se había separado de Hermione, Narcissa avanzo hacia ellos y bajo la mirada al reconocer a la muchacha ── ¡ELLOS TIENE A TU PADRE! ── Grito histérica Draco, le di la cara a su madre.

── Pues yo la tengo a ella, no te preocupes madre mi padre estará acá en menos de lo que piensas ── Mantuvo firme sus palabras al igual que el agarre de la castaña, se encamino hacia la salida jalándola con fuerza, arrastrándola prácticamente caminando por un largo pasillo, ella se mantenía callada, seria e impetuosa su cuerpo aún emanaba calor de pronto se detuvieron en una habitación Hermione, supuso era la de él se adentraron ene ella y allí confirmo lo que supuso, camino con ella hasta su mesa de noche tomo una varita que se encontraba en esta, empujo con fuerza a la castaña a su cama y la punto.

── ¿Qué crees que haces? ── Interrogo ella

── Tranquila no te matare ── Sonrió sínicamente mientras de la varita salió una luz que ato las muñecas de Hermione, al espaldar de la cama.

── Un hechizo no verbal tu papi te ha enseñado lecciones ── Burlo la castaña, Malfoy se enfureció arremetiendo contra la castaña sentándose en sus piernas y hundiendo la punta de la varita en el cuello de la chica.

── _Maldito infeliz_ ── Susurro hostigada por el dolor que se estaba presentando en su garganta ── _Déjame ya cabron_ ──

── _Granger, Granger, Granger _── Canturreó ── Soy un infeliz cabron pero aún así te dejarías coger por mi ── Hermione pataleo con indignación sin lograr hacerle daño, Draco se levanto de encima de ella y camino hasta el armario ── Ten pondrás esto ── le tiro una camisa arrugada ── Después de que yo me vista claro esta ── Hermione frunció los labios en disgusto.

…..

Ronald Weasley, caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de la madriguera pensativo y nervioso sus manos sudaban no podía evitarlo estaba sumamente preocupado.

── Cálmate ── Pidió su hermana menor caminando hasta él y tocando ligeramente su hombro, Ron detuvo su paso su cuerpo se tenso momentáneamente ── Ella estará bien ── Trato de animar la pelirroja pero lo único que consiguió con su acercamiento fue desequilibrar más los nervios de su hermano, Ronald se giro lentamente contemplando las fracciones delicadas de su hermana y la sonrisa dulce, es que se le hacia casi imposible reprimir el deseo que se afloraba hacia su hermana después del día anterior cuando entro a su cuarto sin tocar y la vio desnuda.

── _Eso espero_ ── Susurro Ginny, se acerco a él y lo estrecho en un abrazo Ronald, cerró los ojos al sentir los senos de su hermana en su pecho, sabia que estaba mal pero le gustaba esa sensación.

── ¡Ginny! ── Arthur entro a la sala y observo la escena nada extraña entre hermanos y más aún conociendo en que estado se encontraba Ron ── Tu mama te esta buscando ── Le informo el hombre.

── Aja ── Respondió ella pasando aún lado de su padre

── ¿Te encuentras bien? ── Interrogo el hombre a su hijo

── Eh… si .. No, no Hermione, no aparece papá y eso es extraño ella se tenia que haber reportado hace una horas y no lo ha hecho ──

── No debes martirizarte tanto ── Aconsejo su padre

── ¿Y si Malfoy, la descubrió? ──

── Las peores noticias son las primeras en llegar ── Arthur pose su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hijo ── Vamos a la cocina tu madre ha hecho un buen guisado ── Se encamino con él hacia el comedor.

….

Hermione abrochaba los botones de la camisa con suma lentitud siendo observada por el rubio quien esta sentado en la orilla de la cama apuntándola con la varita, un paso en falso y sabia que él la asesinaría.

── Estoy lista ── Informo dejando caer sus brazos

── Lo he notado ── Se levanto y camino hasta ella ── Ahora dime a donde vamos ──

── Primero tenemos que reunirnos con la orden ──

── Entonces no es muy difícil vamos a la ratonera de los Weasley ── La castaña cerro los puño contralando su rabia e histeria ── Pero antes, estira tú muñeca ── Pidió ella lo miro confusa ── ¡Solo hazlo! ── Ella obedeció estirando su brazo y mostrando su muñeca él hizo los mismo juntando su pálida mano con la de ella y haciendo un hechizo no verbal, un rayo azul ato sus muñecas y después se esfumo

── ¿Qué fue eso? ── Cuestiono curiosa

── Mi seguro de vida Granger, mi seguro de vida ── Repitió con un aire pesado se iba a meter en la boca del loba tenia que asegurarse.

* * *

**¿Hey adivinen quien va a ser asistente de escritores de una serie llamada "Detrás del crimen" que iniciara su producción en los próximos meses? **

**Exacto yo *-* ¡Que emoción más emocionante!**


	3. La ducha

"**Haerent"**

**Soriangel Guzmán **

Capitulo III

Se sentó en la cama mirando el piso, era enfermizo pero veía a su hermana desnuda hasta cerrando los ojos, se la imaginaba en su cama haciéndole el amor, penetrándola con fiereza sin delicadeza alguna hasta saciar esa sed que se iba incrementado por ella, revolvió su cabello mientras relamía sus labios con psicópata enfermizo.

Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, camino por el pasillo y se detuvo justo en frente de la habitación de Ginny, no escucho ruidos en el interior así que prosiguió su camino, paso junto al baño el agua caer afloro el deseo de su cuerpo, supo inmediatamente que no se trataba de su madre pues ella esa hora estaría haciendo la comida, Harry estaba en el patio con la mayor parte de la orden y sus hermanos con él, su padre había salido en la mañana muy temprano y de Ginny, siempre sabia que esa era su hora preferida para bañarse, giro el picaporte de la puerta y se adentro rápido, sus ojos se deleitaron ante la belleza descomunal del cuerpo bien proporcionado de su pequeña hermana, ella no noto su parecencia y tras la cortina de la ducha se mantenía acariciando su cuerpo con el jabón de aroma.

Se deshizo de su ropa con ágil rapidez, camino en punta hasta tocar la cortina de baño que hizo ruido al ser rodada, Ginny se giro con sorpresa Ronald sonrió de lado.

── ¿Qué haces aquí? ── Pregunto ella con vos alterada trato de salir de la ducha pero él le interrumpió el paso sujetándola por la cintura ── ¡SUELTAME! ── Grito fuera de si con el corazón bombardeándole rápidamente, su cuerpo enjabonado se resbala entre los brazos de su hermano.

── _Shhss _── Chito en su oído en un vil susurro ── No grites, nadie podrá escucharte ── Se posiciono con ella debajo del agua para que el jabón saliera y se le facilitara sujetarla.

── ¿Qué crees que haces? ── La vos de Ginny comenzaba a distorsionarse por el llanto, cuando la mano de su hermano acaricio su trasero cerro sus ojos liberando las lagrimas contenidas ── _Ronald _── Nombro se estaba asqueando por la situación sus ojos se estaban llenando de lagrimas

── _Cálmate se que lo disfrutaras_ ── Siempre le hablaba en susurros en su odio, la sujeto fuertemente con una mano y con su lengua busco uno de sus senos succionándolo rudamente, haciendo chillar a la pelirroja, bajo más hasta quedar frente de su zona intima con una mano alzo contra la voluntad de la chica su pierna y la puso alrededor de su cuello, quedando para él más cómodo la posición, aprisiono con sus manos las manos de ella, comenzó a dar largor lengüetazos por la zona intima de la chica, Ginny lloraba mientras convulsiona ante el asco, mordió el clítoris .

── ¡NO RONALD DETENTE! ── Rogo pero él no obedeció ante la suplica de su hermano, al contrario los gritos y protestas de su hermana lo estaban excitando mucho más, no espero más tiempo se levanto y con ayuda de su mano agarrando fuertemente la pierna de Ginny, para tenerla dominada la penetro desgarrando el himen, la pelirroja cerro los ojos y apretó sus labios ante el dolor producido, Ronald hacia un movimiento de caderas muy rápido y duro, ella se mantenía firme aunque no podía evitar gemir más que de placer de dolor. Ronald al sentir su pronto orgasmo abandono la vagina de su hermana la dejo caer de un solo golpe al suelo, se acuclillo frente a ella y busco sus labios, ella mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo así que el beso que él le dio ella lo ignoro incluso no sintió ni siquiera cuando el mordió su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Ronald salió de la ducha se vistió y salió del baño, Ginny se levanto del suelo tomo el jabón y restregó su cuerpo con un asco infinito, con dolor aprisionante sentía asco de si misma, sentía rabia. Se lavo por más de una hora y el asco seguía igual para ella.

Los golpes rudos en la madera hicieron poner en pie a la Señor Weasley, y caminar hasta la puerta, la mujer contuvo el aliento al encontrase con tal imagen ante sus ojos.

── Hermione ── Conjugo sus palabras con ternura y dolor eminente, la castaña mostro una mueca retorcida en sus labios Molly fijo la vista en la pequeña cortada que tenia el labio inferior.

── Buenas Tardes ── Saludo con galantería Draco, sujetando fuertemente el brazo de la chica ── ¿Nos permite la entrada? ── Pregunto, Molly busco la aprobación de la castaña quien solo se limito asentir, se hizo a un lado permitiendo la entrada de los jóvenes.

── Señora Weasley, por favor llame a los chicos ── Pidió la castaña, la mujer obedeció sin hacer preguntas y abandono la estancia dejando a los jóvenes solos.

── ¿Dónde esta él? ── Draco se adelanto a preguntar por su padre, Hermione se mantuvo firme.

── No lo sé ── Lo miro a los ojos ── La ultima vez que lo vi estaba amarrado a una silla de esta casa ── Draco apretó la mandíbula conteniendo su ira. Los pasos apresurados se escucharon por el pasillo pronto se divisaron varias sombras y de repente ante sus ojos aparecieron la mayoría de los integrantes de la orden del fénix.

── ¡HERMIONEE! ── Grito Luna con emoción trato de correr hacia ella pero Sirius Black, lo impidió sosteniéndola.

── ¿Qué hace él aquí? ── Pregunto el animago.

── Él me descubrió ── Contesto la muchacha, Draco sonrió complacido ante la respuesta dada.

── ¿Por qué lo has traído? ── Harry se abrió paso entre los presentes y camino hasta ella.

── Malfoy a dado una solución ── Respondió ella sin mucho animo

── ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ── Cuestiono nuevamente Harry.

── Veras Potter ── Draco se exaspero un poco ── Yo los ayudare ustedes necesitan información, un espía digámoslo así alguien que les de información del bando contrario estando en el y que no sea sospecho ──

── ¿Qué ganas tú con todo esto? ──

── Quiero a mi padre de vuelta pero que él no se entere de lo que voy hacer ── Respondió decrépitamente

── ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? ──

── No lo sé Potter eso esta en ustedes ── Contesto calmadamente, el sonido de las escaleras obligo a que la mayoría alzara su vista Ronald venia bajando, y cuando observo a los presentes sin pensarlo dos veces saco su varita y apunto al rubio.

── ¡Ronald no! ── Hermione quiso detenerlo, el rubio sonrió satisfecho esperando el hechizo contra él.

── ¡CRUCIO! ── Grito el pelirrojo, el rayo amarillo impacto a Draco tirando al suelo y junto a él Hermione, quien sostuvo fuertemente su abdomen, Ronald dejo caer la varita confundido.

── ¿Qué has hecho Ron? ── Grito histérica Luna, corriendo hacia Hermione ── ¿Te duele mucho? ── quiso saber, la castaña negó, Draco se puso en pie

── ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ── Interrogo Potter ── El hechizo era para ti, no para ella ──

── ¿Qué piensas Potter? Que iba entrar aquí sin ninguna protección ¿De verdad me crees tan inútil? ── Rio sarcástico ── Granger es mi seguro de vida ── Harry cerro los ojos con resignación

── Esta bien Malfoy, nosotros te entregaremos mañana a tú padre ──

── Bien ── Acepto el rubio ── Pero esta noche me quedare aquí no puedo levantar sospechas y jamás creerían que logre arrebatarle a mi padre en menos de un día, hay que ser cautelosos ──

── ¿Dejaras que se quede? ── Ronald avanzo hacia Harry ── ¿Tú lo permitirás madre? ── Esta ves miro Molly

── No esta en duda ── Confirmo la mujer ── Ve y busca a Ginny para que me ayude ── Pidió Molly, Ronald al escuchar el nombre de su hermana sintió un remordimiento de conciencia ── ¿Qué esperas Ron? ── Interrogo la mujer

── Ginny esta indispuesta creo que le duele el estomago ── mintió con agilidad

── Oh ── Fue lo único que dijo la vieja regordeta abandonando la estancia hacia la cocina, muchos la siguieron era momento de una reunión extraordinaria Hermione espero que todos se adentraran al hueco que era la cocina, busco la mirada de Malfoy, y por un momento se disgusto por el hecho de que su madre los hubiera interrumpido en la mejor parte.

── Nos esperan ──

── ¿Dónde tienen a mi padre? ──

── Él esta bien Malfoy, vamos ellos te dirán donde esta ── Camino delante de él, Draco la siguió precavidamente cuando se vio en la cocina suspiro profundamente.

── Bien sin rodeos ── Se adelanto Harry

── De acuerdo Potter, lo que pido es inmunidad para cuando todo esto acabe yo te voy ayudar a cambio de eso ── Todos lo miraron fijamente

── Yo estoy de acuerdo con él ── Luna se manifestó con un sonrisa, Sirius levanto su mano.

── Yo no me fio ── Ronald se alzo entre los presentes ── Nos puede traicionar es un Malfoy ──

── Si en la vida no arriesgas no ganas ── Luna sonrió antes las palabras de Malfoy. La reunión se disperso retirándose uno a uno los presentes todo había quedado muy claro y aunque no se terminaban de fiar debían confiar solo por instinto.

La noche arropa la sabana descubierta, Hermione observa por la ventana a Malfoy quien estaba recostado de un árbol desde que termino la reunión sus ojos se mantienen fijos en las espicas secas que rodean la casa.

── ¿Qué haces aquí? ── La voz de Ronald la hizo sobresaltarse

── Estoy pensando ── Mintió

── Te he extrañado ── Se acerco a ella abrazándola y rozando sus labios, la castaña cerro los ojos ante el roce pero todo fue distinto no sintió nada a comparación de los labios de Malfoy.

── Me .. Este iré a costarme ── Se deshizo de los brazos del pelirrojo y camino hasta las escaleras, Molly interrumpió su marcha.

── Ve por el muchacho necesita comer algo ──

── Dudo seriamente que valla a comer Molly ── Ambas se observaron ── Es Malfoy ¿Recuerda? ── La señora asintió

── Al menos deberías esperar a que entrara para que le indiques donde dormirá ── Argumento la señora, Hermione asintió en afirmativa retrocedió sus pasos y avanzo hasta la salida.

── ¿A dónde vas? ──

── Ha informarle a Malfoy, donde va a dormir ── Concluyo sin más y salió de la casa, el frio era denso y llegaba hasta los huesos camino hasta él ── Acompáñame a la casa te mostrare donde dormirás ──

── Granger eres fastidiosa ── Ella lo miro en desaprobatoria ── ¿Qué te digo? Deben ser como las siete de la noche esta acabando de oscurecer ──

── Mañana será un pesado día Malfoy, debemos acostarnos temprano tenemos una misión pendiente ── No supo muy su motivo solo se acerco hasta él, Draco sonrió complacido de su reacción.

── Granger ¿Tú también quieres cierto? ── La picardía se alzo en su voz

── También ¿Quiero que? ── Le cuestiono confundiéndose, él sonrió nuevamente negó lentamente con su cabeza y comenzó a caminar hasta la madriguera dejándola allí confundida.

Era más o menos la media noche cuando la castaña bajo las escalera de la casa para dirigirse a la cocina, caminando entre la penumbra de la oscuridad, escucho algunos ruidos pero se los atribuyo a ratones o a ese tipo de alimañas, contuvo el aliento cuando una mano se apodero de su vientre sintió su corazón desbocarse pero cuando el perfume llego hasta sus fosas nasales.

── ¡Malfoy! ── Conjugo tragando saliva.

── Sangre sucia ── Susurro con cierta ironía en su voz.

── Suéltame ── Pidió ella cuando él ya se había apoderado completamente de su cadera.

── Se me antoja hacerte mía sobre esta mesa ── La levanto sentándola rudamente sobre la mesa de madera de arce ── Solo un poco de sexo, prometo no lastimarte tanto ── Hermione lo observo fijamente con la respiración agitada lo envolvió con sus piernas y le respondió el beso que él inicio, por instinto acaricio su ancha espalda y su cuerpo se pasmaba cada vez que él acariciaba sus pierna y sus brazos.

Lo busco con desesperación, la ropa comenzó a fastidiarle el short corto de ella fu lo primera en salir, la túnica de él resbalo hasta el suelo, de pronto ella lo detuvo solo para poder desabrochar los botones de su camisa, él después de el acto tomo la cara de ella entre sus manos alzo su barbilla y beso lentamente y tortuoso sus labios. Acaricio con la yema de sus dedos los mulos de la chica hasta encontrar su ropa intima debajo de la camisa larga que caía hasta sus rodillas, él mismo desabrocho sus pantalones, Hermione estaba agitada ante el deseo de sus poros cuando él se posiciono para penetrarla, ella busco sus labios rápidamente arqueo su espalda al sentir el miembro de él invadiendo su ser.

── ¡Oh por dios! ── contuvo el aliento ante la segunda embestida, el movimiento de las caderas era rápido, la mesa los acompañaba con un sutil chirrido que era apacible ante los gemidos de Hermione.

* * *

**Perdonen la tardanza, twitter SoriangelGuzman **


End file.
